Christmas Present
by Skaterz
Summary: Sendoh gave present to a certain guy who is lonely on Christmas day.


Koshino walked aimlessly around Kanagawa's street. It's Christmas and there is no wonder a few shops were closed because of the season. There were not many people too hanging around the street. Koshino just walked and sighed heavily while walking on the street. It's not that Koshino hate Christmas but it's just that he had nobody to celebrate Christmas with because both his parents were in overseas. His on the other hand have their own family to celebrate with, so he does not want to disturb them.

After spending half an hour walking around the town, Koshino finally got home. He slowly took the house key out of his jean pockets and used it to unlock the door. He entered the house slowly and walked directly to the living room. There, he sat on the sofa while thinking of his fortunate teammates.

His thoughts were interrupted when he heard someone knocking the door. He got up slowly and curiously walked to the door thinking who would be at the front door. When he opened the door, he saw the cheerful, smiley, newly captain of the Ryonan team standing in front of him.

"Why are you here, Akira?" asked Koshino curiously.

"To come and celebrate Christmas with you of course," answered Sendoh cheerfully.

"Don't you have and family to celebrate with?"

Sendoh smiled as he answered Koshino's question, "Well, my family already have a very grand dinner last night. You see, we celebrated Christmas on the eve so during Christmas day, we can do whatever we want, so there."

Koshino just nodded at Sendoh answer. "Are you gonna let me in?" Koshino step aside so Sendoh could enter his house. After Koshino closed the door behind him, Sendoh took out a small box that wrapped up with a basketball pattern and a green ribbon tied around it from his pocket and handed it to Koshino.

"Merry Christmas, Hiroaki-kun!"

"For me?" asked Koshino surprised.

"Of course it's for you. Who else is standing in front of my sight?" smiled Sendoh as he took Koshino's hand and placed the small box in his hand. "Why don't you open it and see what's inside?"

Koshino curiously unwrap the small box. How shocked he was to find handmade basketball keychain. The basketball was made out of yarns and it was not shaped nicely, so Koshino guess that it was Sendoh who made it himself. Tears suddenly flowed down from his eyes. Sendoh became panicked when he saw the tears, "Gomen-ne… you don't like it? Shoot, I should have bought you a nicer one." Koshino shook his head and smiled, "it's not that I hate it, it's just that I haven't received any present for quite some time, though I wish it's from my parents. All I receive from them was greeting postcards telling me they won't be home from Christmas because of their jobs. I just wish that he could come home just to celebrate it with me so I won't feel lonely. Don't worry about your gift, it's the nicest present I have ever received"

Sendoh sighed in relieved and he smiled at Koshino. He was glad that Koshino love his present.

8 days later Christmas and 2 days after New Year, school started as usual and so does basketball training. After finish training, Koshino approached Sendoh and handed him a small box wrapped in blue papers with red ribbon tying around it. Sendoh accept the gift and unwrap it in front of Koshino. How surprised he was to find an identical handmade basketball keychain lying in the box. The basketball was perfectly shaped. In addition, there's a "A" marking represent his "Akira". Sendoh was speechless.

"Sorry for the late Christmas present, hope you like it," said Koshino, smiling.

"How long have you been making this," asked Sendoh dumbfounded.

"I guess I took a little time than you."

Sendoh lips curled into his usual smile. He approached Koshino and put his arm on Koshino's shoulder and whispered in his ears, "that was the cutest gift I ever had."

Koshino blushed at Sendoh's words. He was about to reply when suddenly they heard shouting, "Oi… Both of you! If you want to have extra practice than I'm locking both of you inside for the whole night!"

Both Sendoh and Koshino turned and saw their coach folding his arms impatiently. They quickly took their things and run out of the gym, laughing and holding each other's hand and an identical keychain dangling onto their bags.

EnD…

**I wanted to publish this on Christmas day but parents plan that coz the trouble. I really need some comments or critics. Dat will be useful!!! So, please review... Thank you. I wish you all a Merry Christmas too.  
**


End file.
